


Like A Siren

by DivineVarod



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/F, Fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: Bill realises she is starting to see Missy in a new light.





	Like A Siren

“Evil shouldn't be so beautiful ...” Bill Potts thought, as she stared at the woman skipping and dancing through the Tardis. Her hair, usually kept in a tight bun, now swaying loosely, Missy pirouetted around, pushing buttons and telling The Doctor that, basically, he was an idiot.  
To Bill's surprise The Doctor had no reply, he seemed as spellbound by the dangerous, but irresistible, nature of Missy as she was.  
  
The expressive face with the mesmerizing eyes that looked, almost, like a classic painting. Her petite, agile body that always seemed to be moving to the hypnotizing beat of a music she alone could hear. Her hands and fingers that moved restless, but gracefully, always searching for millions of things to do.  
That Scottish lilt that could slay and seduce all at the same time. And that glare, that withering glance that made you want to surrender and lay yourself at her feet in defenseless self sacrifice.  
  
Her entire being was an enticing ball of manic energy that pulled you towards her like a siren. It seemed to say: “Come to me and you will never be bored again.” Being with her might kill you, but you'd die in a blissful passion of ecstatic joy.

Bill had told The Doctor that Missy scared her, but she had never made it clear to him what it was that frightened her so much. What scared her was the realization that desire didn't know the difference between good and evil anymore than Missy did. And worryingly; it didn't seem to care.  
  
Missy, on the other hand, seemed to care more and more.

 


End file.
